<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>‘i love you’s by marahope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851874">‘i love you’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope'>marahope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oscar tells ruby “i love you”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>‘i love you’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby laughed, beaming from ear-to-ear. Her smile was contagious and Oscar soon found himself grinning too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Oscar’s room, sitting on his bed. Ruby sat facing him with her legs crossed in front of her, and Oscar had his legs hanging off the side of the bed. She was recounting an argument that Adrian and Danna had had earlier that day at headquarters. Though Oscar was only half-listening to what she was saying, distracted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>: Ruby’s expression was animated and she said everything with such enthusiasm, he wasn’t listening to the words but rather the cadence of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment his heart was so full of love for her, he found it hard to breathe. Though he could never adequately put into words all the love he felt for her, he contemplated saying those three simple words—‘I love you’—right then and there. But he worried it may be too soon for they had only been for nearly two months now and he didn’t want Ruby to feel like he was rushing her or something else of the like. Then again, she was his best friend, so what did he really have to fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby soon moved onto another anecdote from her day and Oscar listened intently. Once again, the thought of admitting his love crossed his mind and this time, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Before he could give it another thought, the words, “I love you,” tumbled from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stopped speaking mid-sentence, her words faltering. Silence settled over them and lasted for what felt like forever to Oscar, though in reality it was only a minute, maybe two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” began Ruby, “did you just say you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar nodded slowly, feeling nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself, though it did little to ease his worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more seconds passed in silence before she leaned forward and kissed him. He stilled for a second, then started to relax and kissed her back. She rested one of her hands against his face, fingers brushing over his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar,” she whispered against his lips, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deepened the kiss, moving to bury a hand in her hair. Soon, he found himself so lost in her kisses, that all of his worries had dissipated. In fact, he nearly felt like laughing at how absurd some of his thoughts had been earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby broke the kiss though she barely pulled away, leaving only an inch of space between her lips and his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said again. And in that moment, Oscar swore he could’ve heard say those words a thousand times over and it would never get old.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>